A girl with no memory and two guns
by ryu-f
Summary: After waking up with no memory one day a girl is now searching for clues to her lost past, and in order to do so she's joined up with some insurance girls. Yet when the trio meet a man in a red coat things start to become more chaotic than normal. Vash x OC
1. meeting the man in red

**Disclaimer: ok so I don't own TRIGUN, it's the truth it belongs to its respectable owners. I merely came up with my OC and a bit of her history. I hope you all enjoy the story.**

**My name is Ryu I don't know my last name or even if I have a last name for I lost my memory when I woke up one day and I knew only my first name, ryu, other than that I had just the clothes I normally wear and my two big hand guns they have black writing on them, one says, with in light there is darkness, and the other says, with in darkness there is light.**

**I have long brown hair, and ember eyes. My skin is slightly tanned as I wear a black mid-drift shirt under a long black vest, and a pair of black pants with an orange belt. My shoes are also black and I also wear a pair of black fingerless gloves, and a black wide brim slightly tattered hat with a skull broach on it and a pair of black sunglasses.**

**Recently I joined an insurance agency for I needed the money and while I went around with my partners I look for clues to my past but now my partners Meryl Stryfe, Milly Thompson and I are searching for the one and only Vash the stampede in order to try to reduce the amount of damages that he has caused apparently. **

**Day one: which one is he? **

**At lob's diner **

**Milly and Meryl walked in first and both looked around **

**Milly: a tall woman with blong brown hair and blue eyes wearing a dusty yellow jacket with a green shawl, over a pair of pants and a white shirt.**

**Meryl: a shorter woman with grey eyes and short black hair dressed in a white outfit and matching cape. **

"**gah you two just go in" I said walking threw them "hey there can I get some beer" I said to the bartender as I walked up to him **

"**I'll have a banana sundae" meryl said **

"**and I'll have…" I didn't hear what milly said but it was some type of tea I think **

"**gah you two are insane this is a bar not a five star restaurant" I said as the bartender gave me my beer "thanks" I said taking a large swig of it **

"**by the way mister" meryl said to the bartender "we heard that vash the stampede showed up recently in Felnarl is there anything you can tell us" she asked as I looked down at my glass of beer and milly stood beside her smiling **

"**what about vash and why are you asking" the bartender asked as the bar went silent other then the music playing on the radio "don't tell me you three innocent looking things are after that 60 billion double dollar reward?"**

"**oh not at all" meryl said **

"**yeah actually we're just passing through here on business" milly said **

"**business? Well I didn't exactly see it myself but as far is I've heard he was gone from the city by dawn" the bartender said "and last I heard he was headed out to the east" **

"**Can you tell me anymore about him?" meryl asked**

"**hn well he stands about 12 feet tall, and he wields a huge weapon he's suppose to have a Mohawk and nerves of steel apparently he's got tones of henchmen and a reputation as the worse womanizer anyone's ever seen" **

"**womanizer" milly whispered to meryl **

"**I heard what he said huge weapon and a Mohawk that's our man alright" meryl said with a look of determination **

'**and here we go again' I thought chugging the last of my beer "thanks for the drink" I said paying the man "and this is for the info" I said giving him a tip**

**Later though as milly, meryl and I rode on tomases to the city of Felnarl but then just outside of the city we found a man that fit the bartenders description though I had my suspicions about him then milly and meryl got off their tomases and started to walk over the man with a green Mohawk **

"**hello I'm meryl strife of the Bernardelli Insurance Society" **

"**and I'm milly Thomson" milly said hiding behind meryl **

"**please accept this as a token of our good will" meryl said **

"**nice one" milly said I know had about five sweat drops on my head but then I sighed then I looked at a guy that the big guy and his lackeys had tied up**

"**what are you doing are you here with him" the big guy said that caused milly and meryl to look over at the man too he had blond hair the stoke straight up and he wore a red jacket of some sort **

"**actually not at all we were sent here by the Bernardelli Insurance Society to investigate a report of" meryl started but then she was cut off by a gunshot causing everyone to look up and see **

"**so I've finally found you the 60 billion double dollar big bounty mr. vash the stampede" some guy in a green jacket, with blond hair said **

'**this is getting old' I thought getting off my tomas and walking over to the guy that was tied up and I leaned against the rock beside him as I ignored the conversation between the men for it was annoying to say the least "hey" I said looking down at the guy as I took off my glasses and then I started to see if I needed to clean them **

"**uh hello" the guy said smiling **

"**so what's your name" I asked putting my glasses back on and the guy looked depressed to say the least **

"**so you don't remember me" he said looking down at the ground and I looked surprised then I looked at him as I knelt beside him and I grabbed his collar **

"**you knew me in the past?" I asked and he looked confused as I looked at him over my glasses then he nodded "can you tell me about my past?" I asked and he looked even more confused **

"**did you lose your memory?" he asked and I looked sad and I nodded "I can't sorry you'll have to remember that on your own but you were a great friend" he said smiling and I looked at him surprised again **

"**hey get away from him" one of the big guys henchmen said shoving me away from the guy tied up who just smiled slightly as I looked worried for all I knew these men could be planning to kill him the one lead I had to my past but then I punched the guy **

"**you bitch" another guy said but then the guy in green shot his gun again **

"**ryu what are you going" meryl asked running up to me **

"**ryu?"the guy in green asked**

"**as in The ryu?" the guy with the Mohawk said **

"**hey boss isn't ryu the name of the girl everyone says that vash the stampede's looking for" one of the Mohawk guys lackeys said **

"**why would vash want ryu?" milly asked**

"**it probably has something to do with her lost past milly" meryl explained then she looked at my surprise yet confused face **

"**vash the stampede" I whispered "ah" I said holding my head as pain surged thru my head **

"**get her" the Mohawk guy said but then he and the guy in green started to fight each other then I managed to use a hidden blade in my shoe to cut the guy in red loose and he ran over to me and then he lead me to my tomas **

"**let's get you out of here" he said getting on behind me and milly and meryl got on their tomases too and rode ahead of the guy and me **

"**thank you" I said as my head ach subsided and I lost consciousness **

**~dream~ **

"**ryu… Ryu where'd you go little shadow?" a kind woman's voice called out **

"**over here Remmy" a little girls voice called out as I made out a woman and a little girl but the woman's face was blurred but the little girls looked like mine but along with remmy was a little blond boy "vash is here too" the little girl's voice called out as she ran over smiling but the boys face was also blurred out **

'**so I was friends with Vash the stampede?' I thought confused **

**~end dream~ **

"**ow" I said sitting up only to find myself on the ground alone and I blinked confused then I looked around and I started to walk up the cliff side I was on only to see the blond guy from earlier save milly and meryl and be chased by the blond guy in green and the guy with a Mohawk so then I ran to help him by pulling out my guns then I ran up a large rock in front of me and jumped off the top of it and I flipped in the air and landed in the middle of the three men "hn two against one how unfair mind if I even the odds" I said smirking slightly as I tipped my hat up with the barrel of one of my guns **

"**hn you can try girlly but I doubt it'd do any good" the big guy with a Mohawk said **

"**ryu it's not worth it" the blond guy in red said and I looked back at him over my shoulder **

"**you're the only lead I've had to my past in years, I'm not about to let you get killed" I said and the guy looked surprised **

"**so be it girlly" guy in green said shooting at me but I shot as well and the bullets hit each other smashing and falling to the ground together "incredible" he said in aw then I shot as his gun both barrels rendering his gun useless as the big guy started to throw his metal boomerang but the guy in red and I dodged and the guy in red managed to bust the big guys metal arm **

"**good job" I said **

"**good job yourself" the guy said smiling and I smiled as well **

"**RYU" milly yelled drawing my attention as the guy in red ran off grabbing his gun in the process for it was taken from him before. **

"**huh" I said looking around "he… left" I said slightly sad **

"**what's wrong ryu?" milly asked and I looked at her than I smiled **

"**it's nothing" I said 'maybe we'll meet up again' I thought with a smile. **


	2. Water

**Chapter 2. **

**Meryl, milly and I were walking thru a deserted looking town and both meryl and milly looked extremely thirsty while I was rather content for you see I can go without food and water longer then both meryl and milly but if I don't have to I don't like to. **

"**gah ryu how can you be so content" meryl asked **

"**I don't know?" I said plainly then I spotted a well but unfortunately so did meryl and milly and they tried to get a bucket of water only to find the hard truth of the thing was there was no water but then two people walked by saying something about vash the stampede being at the mansion working there I think and that seemed to boost up milly's and meryl's spirits and they went in a bee line to the mansion of the town but I stayed and waited by the tomases a bit well until milly came to get me **

"**come on Mr. vash is here" milly said **

"**huh?" I said confused then she nearly dragged me to the mansion then I saw that guy that we met before only this time he wasn't tied up "you" I said and he looked just as surprised **

"**this is our very own sharp shooter Ryu" meryl said standing beside me as she presented me to the owner of the mansion and I looked at her confused **

"**good then can I pay you to help protect my guest" he asked and I looked at the man confused**

"**uh sure" I said blinking confused a bit **

"**good this is my guest Maryanne and I'd like you to be another bodyguard for we just had a man break in here about five days ago" the man said and I blinked "I was lucky enough to even get the legendary guns men vash the stampede to help" **

'**vash the stampede? Him?' I thought as I looked at the guy in red but then I looked down at the ground and sighed "very well" I said sitting down with a sigh then I took my hat off and pulled a little notebook out of it and I opened it to a picture of the man in red that I drew and I wrote 'vash?' by it then I put it back in the lining of my hat and put it back on **

"**huh what was that ryu?" milly asked**

"**just notes that I take" I said standing up "if you don't mind I'd kind of like to take a shower since we've been out in the heat all day" I said **

"**yes of course" the man said then he lead me to a room that I'd be staying in for the time being where there was a bath tub with a shower and a big comfy looking bed **

"**thank you" I said as he walked out closing the door behind him which I then locked and shut the curtains to the windows in the room then I started to undress and if you looked at my back you'd see a big scar in between my shoulder blades from what I don't know and on my legs I had scars there too yet again from what I don't know but a few looked like they were from a bullet or two **

**Later though **

**It was supper time and I was sitting to the right of vash while he sat at one of the ends as Mr. cliff I learned his name was sat on the other end and Maryanne sat at his right we all sat in silence for the most part but vash and Mr. cliff made conversation while I stayed out of it politics and stuff weren't really my forte but then when Maryanne left and vash left to go on patrol or that's what he called it I stayed and ate a bit I wasn't wearing my hat nor my glasses then Mr. cliff left and I sat there for a moment with a thinking look on my face. **

**But then I heard something going on outside causing me to look out the window only to see meryl and vash yelling at each other and I sighed as I walked back to my room to get my things for things seemed to be speeding up **

**But then I was suddenly hit with sudden drowsiness and I nearly fell to the ground in the middle of the hallway **

**"whoa there" I heard someone say causing me to look up and see vash **

"**sorry" I said trying to stand up **

"**don't push yourself ryu" vash said **

"**right" I said smiling standing up straight then I walked to the living room and sat on the couch completely unaware of the others being there than a woman's face appeared in my mind she had a gentle smile brown eyes and long black hair "rem" I whispered **

**Though I was completely unaware of it but it brought the others attention to me then I put a hand on my head **

"**ow" I said with a sad face as a sudden shock of pain came and went "gah why can't I remember anything?" I yelled pulling the curtain string but then it went father then it did before and not only opened the small curtain in the room but a secret passage way "well I didn't expect that" I said blinking along with the others but then when we reached the bottom we found that Maryanne was really a marshal and Mr. cliff was really monopolizing the water that wasn't really his and it was his fault that the down dried up so then vash stepped in and well managed to make the machine mr. cliff was using blowup and water just burst up destroying the mansion and flooding the town **

"**don't worry it'll all return back underground and the town will prosper again" Maryanne said **

"**well that's good" I said "and now I'm really tired" I said falling to the ground on my back **

"**no time for rest yet ryu we have to find vash the stampede remember" Meryl said and I groaned **

"**can't you let me sleep first?" I asked**

"**no" meryl said "now come on we're burning daylight" meryl said "huh" **

"**see ya mr. vash" milly said as the guy in red who we were calling vash before walked off and I sat up and watched him leave **

"**maybe we'll meet again and I'll remember more about my past" I yelled at him and he looked back at me and smiled **

"**I'll be waiting" he said **

"**you knew him in the past" Maryanne asked and I blinked **

"**yeah" I said "but I don't remember my past very well and so when I met him he's actually my only clue to my past" I said smiling **

"**well you're lucky to have him" Maryanne said and I looked at her confused "never mind" she said smiling **


	3. fakes and empty threats

**Chapter 3 **

"**now what?" I thought out loud as I sat in an outdoor café with milly and meryl **

"**well we'll start by looking for a gun man so great they put 60 billion double dollars on his head" meryl said **

"**that's a bit vague don't you think?" milly asked **

"**well it's better than following all the rumors" I said with a sigh then I got up and walked away "I'll start looking you two can continue to eat and drink" I said walking away **

"**ok" milly said smiling **

"**just don't get lost" meryl said**

"**right" I said with a hand over my head in a half wave like motion. **

**Later though I sat on top of a bar as the wind blew thru my hair as I sat there thinking **

'**rem' I thought closing my eyes 'that's the woman who raised me but I called her remmy' I thought opening my eyes and looking out but then I jumped down only to land in front of someone and then I walked away unaware of their presence well more like I figured it was some drunk and I ignored them **

**The next day though **

**Some guy claiming to be vash the stampede came to town and was robbing the bank and somehow milly and meryl managed to get stuck helping them for they were threatened to be shot at or something. **

'**are you serious?' I thought then I started to walk up to the man **

"**stop right there girly" one of the man's lackeys said pointing a gun at me and I looked him dead in the eye over my glasses **

"**I'd appreciate it if you and your men left this town and let my friends go peacefully" I said looking at the leader without any sign of fear what so ever **

"**what are you insane" the guy claiming to be vash the stampede said and I sighed and pulled my hat down a bit **

"**insane no… but since the situation isn't even I'll try to balance it out" I said pulling out my two guns then I seemingly disappeared **

"**where'd she go?" one of the lackeys asked as they all looked around **

"**don't know" another said **

"**get this bitch away from me" the man claiming to be vash the stampede said since I had an arm around his neck and a gun to his head **

"**drop your weapons" I said and the guy I had started to yell in complaint but then I cocked my gun and he gulped then he started to yell at them to do as I said and they dropped their guns and some of the towns people ran up and grabbed the guns and things "unload all the money and things back in to the bank and the armored truck" I said and the men did so and once they were done I let the leader go "now leave this place and never comeback" I said and the men all ran out they even left the car they brought with them and I sighed **

"**thank you little lady" the mayor said and I sighed and pulled the trigger of my gun **

"**it wasn't even loaded" I said since nothing happened in both guns as I pulled both triggers and the people started to laugh then I put my guns in their holsters and started to walk away "come on meryl, milly we got an ace gun man to find right" I said **

"**Right" milly said smiling as she followed me **

"**take care" the towns people said waving and all, and milly and meryl waved back while all I did was lift my arm in to the air in a half wave type of way **


	4. ransomes and bullet wounds

**Chapter 4**

**Currently we were stuck in the middle of no where's land or so it seems but transportation was a fruitless effort at this point with all the sandstorms so now milly, meryl and I were all sitting in a bar waiting out the storm and not far from the table we were at a rich looking girl was playing cards against some men and she was winning as she seemed to have fun but the guys weren't having much fun **

"**you two can stay at this table if you want for while we're here I'm going to have a drink or ten" I said walking over to the counter where I pulled up a chair and ordered a drink. **

**But then a man said he'd play the girl and she agreed but then the guy pulled a gun and well it turned in to a robbery with a hostage plan for the girl must have been the daughter of someone wealthy and well known so everyone was tied up and my guns were taken from me **

"**these are some nice looking guns" the guy said looking over my guns "tell me where did you find these?" he asked**

"**like I'd tell scum like you" I said looking over my glasses **

"**I'm getting sick of those glasses and that hat of yours let's remove them shall we" he said and one of his lackeys tried to take off my hat and glasses but then I started to fight back only to have the guy shoot my leg and I glared at him as they finally managed to get my hat and glasses **

"**whoa" some of the other lackeys and hostages said **

"**well alright then you actually don't look half bad girly" the man said lifting up my chin but I kicked him where the sun don't shine **

"**and you make me sick" I said **

"**I've had just about enough of you men shoot her" he said throwing me to a corner and just as the men were about to shoot the guy in red that milly, meryl and I run into showed up only to be tied up as well but then since the rich girl was tied up in the air he tried to get a peak **

'**pervert' I thought with a sweat drop on my head **

"**any ways men back to killing the broad" the man in charge said and in an instant all guns were pointed at me again **

"**ryu no" milly said with a sad look on her face**

"**Ryu?" the man in charge said "hold your fire" he said "you're the ryu the one vash the stampede asks about before he destroys a town?" **

"**how should I know I lost my memory" I said looking away **

"**well then we can use her boys and maybe we'll be able to draw out the big one vash the stampede himself and we'll be able to get that 60 billion double dollar bounty" the guy said then the next thing I knew I was being gagged and tied up even more **

'**this sucks' I thought annoyed but then after a while some mercenaries were sent in and they well let's just say they weren't exactly right in the head but due to all the ropes I couldn't move **

"**hey can I kill this girl?" some guy asked and I just got mad and well low and behold I managed to get out of the ropes and I punched the guy **

"**I dare you to try idiot" I said but then the others started to shoot at me but I dodged and ran to a table that had my guns along with the man in reds gun "hey red" I yelled tossing his gun in the air and he caught it as I held up my two guns in two men's faces and they all looked slightly nervous but then when the guy who started all this yelled at the guy in red just to shoot he whispered **

"**rem" **

'**should of known' I thought "hey red" I said and he glanced at me "I've started to remember a bit about my childhood" I said then I knocked out the men close to me and the guy in red had the ceiling light fall on two behind him and the guy that started all this knocked out one as milly shot two with her weird things that shot out and basically tied them up in metal bonds. (I think that's a decent description…) **

"**well that's good to hear" the guy in red said and I walked passed him to milly and meryl **

"**yeah I'll remember everything eventually ok" I said "vash the stampede" I whispered and he looked surprised but I just walked over to milly and meryl as if nothing happened **

**But then after that **

"**I so need a nap" I said walking out of the bar and sitting down with my hat and glasses back on then I leaned against a building and fell asleep well more like I passed out from blood loss in my leg. **

**But in the end the man in red managed to save the girl's father from the egotistic sheriff and meryl managed to reveal that she had a butt load of little one shot guns hidden in her cape like thing. **

**And in the end things turned out rather well**


	5. the nebraska family

**Chapter 5**

**I was actually still asleep riding on my tomas I've been a sleep for a few days now for sleep is the one way I've managed to heal any wound quickly, really I'm not joking. **

**Any ways meryl and milly were looking at a town that was half covered in sand for their plant must have stopped working and then they spotted some smoke **

"**uh what's going on?" I asked waking up **

"**oh why good morning ryu" milly said smiling **

"**morning" I said "we got anything to eat" **

"**food will have to wait ryu we got a situation to deal with ok" meryl said **

**Later though as we managed to find the center of all the chaos **

"**so they're after vash the stampede for the reward to repair the plant" I whispered to myself as I looked around at all the people willing to try to kill vash for the money in hopes to rebuild their plant 'poor vash' I thought **

"**it's the Nebraska family" some people said running away from a giant and an old man in a pocket like thing on the giant **

'**you have got to be kidding me' I thought with a sweat drop on my head **

"**ryu you should probably lay low for remember people have said that vash was looking for you" meryl said **

"**Ryu" the old doctor that the giant was carrying said "grabber her son and we can get vash even quicker" he said and I was about to run but my leg failed to react in time for it was still healing **

'**shit' I thought as the giant grabbed me 'sorry vash I may be more trouble than help for a while' I thought and soon the giant reached a saloon and he managed to shove his other arm at it smashing it 'VASH' I yelled in my head with a worried look on my face but then a slab of stone fell over to reveal vash holding a woman who he then put down and glared over at the giant and he noticed me and I looked away but then I got an idea I bit the guys hand and he started to cry a bit and he dropped me and I landed on my feet though my leg wasn't really happy about it I ran away **

"**way that little" the doctor guy said "how dare she bite my son" he yelled "oh well after we kill vash the stampede ryu will be of no use any way" **

"**so you were planning on using her to get to me" vash said with an angry look on his face and I looked out from the side of the building I was hiding behind but then I started to walk away **

'**he'd be better off if I wasn't in the way' I thought but then after a bit I collapsed for my leg couldn't take anymore **

**But then later **

"**there you are" vash said walking up to me and I looked up at him then I looked away **

"**I'm sorry" I said "if I could of gotten away or done something you wouldn't need to worry about me near as much" I said **

"**you said the same thing the last time I saw you with your memory" vash said and I looked at him surprised "you were so worried about me getting hurt because you were in harm's way that" he started "that you left" he said looking me in the eyes then he sat down beside me "though I don't really care if I get hurt you're the one who was always so kind yet so strong I felt weak compared to you I still do" vash said looking at me and I looked at him confused **

"**why's that" I asked **

"**simple you can go into situation guns blazing or at least act and look like it but never even fire a gun while still managing to save the ones you care for" vash said "I've always admired your bravery and strength" **

"**hn" I said smiling somewhat "I'm not brave truth is I just do what I think is right, and" I said as my smile faded "I do a lot of the things I do in order to try to find clues to my past but you're the only clue I've ever come across" I said looking at vash with a small smile then I kissed him on the cheek and I saw him blush as his eyes widened "I thank you for that for now that I've met you I have hope that my memory will return one day" I said as vash looked at me then he suddenly hugged me **

"**Come on we'd better head back" vash said picking me up **

"**I can walk you know" I said**

"**not if you want that leg of yours to heal properly" vash said "you've done enough ryu, now let me protect you like I promised" vash said and I started to feel sleepy so I laid my head on his chest since he was carrying me bridal style and soon I fell asleep and vash smiled down at my sleeping face "you may have lost your memory but you still act the same" vash said kissing my forehead for my hat had fallen off when the giant grabbed me. **


	6. remembering July

**Chapter 6**

"**hn" I said as I woke up and saw I was in a hospital and I sighed a bit annoyed for I've never like hospitals but then I tried to get out of the bed I was in **

"**oh miss please lay back down you need rest so your wound can heal" a nurse said walking in **

**Mean while at a bar **

"**are you sure I mean the whole town did try to kill you while you single handedly brought down the Nebraska family" the town mayor said **

"**Mr. Vash come quick it's your friend that you left at the hospital" a girl said running into the bar **

"**Ryu?" vash said worriedly along with meryl and millie **

"**I don't want to go back" I yelled as I ran from most of the hospital staff but then I ran in to none other than vash **

"**ryu you need to stay at the hospital in order to heal" vash said calmly **

**"yes miss please" a nurse said walking up to me and I sighed**

"**but I hate hospitals" I muttered and vash chuckled a bit as he smiled but then he picked me up "what do you think you're doing?" I yelled as I wrapped my arms around his neck out of a reflex**

"**I'm making sure you're going to be safe" vash said as he carried me back to the hospital while I complained along the way and meryl and millie followed arguing with me about staying at the hospital and as an end result I was tied to a hospital bed not allowed to get out until my leg was healed **

**But then the next night a woman came to visit me **

"**do you remember me" she asked and I looked at her she had brown hair tied up in a bun with a big green bow she had green eyes and a familiar face **

"**I'm not sure" I said looking down at the sheets of the bed I was in "you seem so familiar but" I said but then a memory of a destroyed town popped in to my head and I pressed my head in to my pillow as pain enveloped my body causing me to whimper a bit **

**~flashback~**

"**where did he go" I said looking around a destroyed town where hundreds of people were lying on the ground dead I couldn't help but cry at this but I wiped my tears away and continued my search but then I found a little girl who was crying and I picked her up accidentally scaring her in the process "please don't fear me I'm not here to harm you" I said to her and she stopped screaming and looked at my face then she started to cry in to my chest as I tried to comfort her but then a man with an arm wrapped up in bandages and covered with a tan cape walked up and I smiled slightly at him he didn't say a word but I walked up to him "it is good to see your alright my friend" I said as I moved a stand of his hair away from his face and due to my voice the girl in my arms looked up at the man "don't be afraid of this man he is a kind hearted one" I said to the little girl for I could feel her trembling but then she looked up at me and nodded before she hid her face again and started to fall asleep **

"**who are you" the man before me asked and I smiled**

"**I am Ryu" I said smiling as I held my hand on his cheek then I kissed his lips "one day we'll meet again but for now I need to find this girl a place to live before I continue on my travels" **

"**please let me go with you" the man said and I looked at him **

"**maybe one day when we meet again I will but for now I need to go on my own for a while" I said **

"**then I'll look for you, and when I find you I'll protect you with my life" the man said and I looked back at him with a sad smile on my face**

"**you needn't waist your life for mine my friend" I said smiling as I walked away from him but then I looked back at him "until we meet again Vash" I said waving as a gust of wind blew sand so vash seemed to disappear and to him I seemed to disappear as I made my way towards civilization with the little girl in my arms **

**~end flashback~**

"**that girl" I said looking up at her **

"**you do remember" she said hugging me and I hugged her back **

**But then time flew by as we caught up with each other she told me about her job and I told her about how I lost my memory and how I'm a representative for an insurance company now then she left **

**The next day **

**I was laying in the hospital bed staring at the ceiling with a worried look on my face but then vash jumped in through the window**

"**how have you been" he asked walking up to me **

"**I'd be better if I could move" I said with a sigh but then I looked over at him he seemed depressed "so she did blame you for what happened to July" I said and vash looked at me surprised**

"**you remember that day" he said **

**"yeah" I said "but that's it" I said closing my eyes and then I felt vash sit on the bed and when I looked at him I saw his face was close to mine "what are you" I started only to have vash kiss me on the mouth and I froze but soon I kissed back but then when he pulled away "what was that for?" I asked**

"**because you were so kind to me then and on that day you still had your memory and you still cared about me, and you did the same thing on that day" he said and I blushed and looked away but then he left and I sat there thinking but then an idea came to my head when the steamer and the engineers leave I was going to leave too so I managed to get out of my bindings that tied me to the bed and I checked my leg it was almost done healing but I'd need to rest for a few more days till it was completely healed so I packed my things and changed from the hospital gown I was in to my normal clothes then I made my way to where meryl and millie were staying **

"**hn ah ryu what do you think you're doing!" meryl said when she noticed me in the window **

"**I think we should get on the sand-steamer" I said**

"**but we don't have the money" meryl said **

"**don't worry I already bought the tickets" I said smiling as I held up three tickets and meryl and millie smiled happily as they started to pack up their things since the steamer was going to leave the next day **


End file.
